Lying Eyes
by Frosty Vermilion Petals
Summary: When you lie, your eyes might tell the truth. When she lies, her eyes lie as well. And she's lying all the time. (On Hiatus Due to Focus on MB) (Will Be Undergoing Some Revision)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Mmmhm…I wanted to get this up. I really don't know if this story will be a romance or not, but it is somewhat likely. Review, please! It makes me happy…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you don't recognize, and that's final.

**Lying Eyes**

The music invaded her senses, traveling through her ears and settling itself into her dream, content to wake her up. With a groan, Lilith rolled over, ignoring the fact that she could barely breathe when she was facedown against the pillow. Her hand hit her desk as she searched for the music source, and she let out a sleepy, half-muffled curse. Finally, her groping hand discovered the alarm clock, and she chucked it across the room with surprising vigor.

She distantly heard the resounding crash of the clock breaking, but the thought faded from her foggy mind as her comforter wrapped around her, its warmth soothing her into a gentle sleep.

Much later, she rolled over again, her eyes opening slowly, struggling against the heaviness of her eyelids. She took in the sunlight shining around the cracks in her blackout curtain, and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she muttered, turning to look at her clock. She blinked as she noticed it wasn't there. "Oh, damn, I broke another one." With a yawn, she climbed out of her bed, sliding on a pair of fluffy black slippers. With lethargic movements, she cleaned up the multiple shards of her clock, tossing the remains into her trashcan.

She stretched, wandering out into the hall to check the clock. She blinked. 8:45. How wonderful. She'd missed the beginning of the school day. She sighed.

Forty minutes later, she was driving to school, listening to some quiet Mozart to keep her from getting jittery. Even with the relaxing melody, she found herself twirling her hair, a habit she'd never been able to break. With a sigh, she gripped the steering wheel tightly, and concentrated on driving. And she had never been happier that she did.

She cursed as the limo cut her off, slamming on her brakes, quickly checking the license plate number that was coming closer. She missed rear-ending the offending vehicle by two feet. She pressed her horn, letting the continuous blare alert the driver of her feelings. "Bastard needs to learn how to drive," she said, pulling out of her lane and speeding up, flicking the limo off as she went by.

She finally pulled into the high school's parking lot, pulling her keys out and hooking them onto the bracelet on her left hand. She strode into the main office, sending a tiny smile to the secretary.

"Hi. I'm Lilith Freeman, and today's my first day here," she said, watching the secretary type her name into the computer. The man looked up at her, frowning.

"You're late," he said, his lips in a tight line. Lil rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, I had no idea of that. Now, if you get me the schedule, I won't be any later," she said, eyeing him, trying to gauge his reaction. With a sigh, the man pulled out a schedule and handed it to the girl.

"Thanks, Ennui-san," she said with a small wave, walking out. She glanced down at her schedule, pushing her light brown hair out of her eyes. "Room 276. English," she read off, checking to make sure it wasn't her first period, and that it was indeed her third.

She wandered down the hall, in no hurry to reach the oppressive classroom that she would be stuck in for the rest of the year. She ran a hand through her hair as she finally reached the forbidding wooden door, and then sighed. With a small smile, she opened the door and stepped in, noticing the silence that fell quickly.

She smiled to herself. No matter what school, this never changed. Bring someone into a room unexpectedly, and silence will fall, save for a few whispers. Heads will turn, eyes will scan, and minds will begin to judge.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked. Lil blinked, turning to look at the man. He looked relatively young, no more than twenty-eight, with longish blonde hair and smiling brown eyes. Lilith shrugged and noted that the man's tone suggested he took didn't take anything from anyone, no matter what his eyes said.

"Is this English, with Levesque-san?" she wondered aloud, her eyes fixed on the teacher. The man nodded.

"Nice. I'm Lilith Freeman."

Brian Levesque glanced at his desk, taking the attendance sheet off of the organized item. He scanned the list and found her name, along with a symbol denoting that she was a new student. He frowned, his eyes flaring somewhat.

"You're rather late, Lilith."

The girl shrugged. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." He sighed.

"Lilith, I have a rule in my class. Being tardy is not acceptable. You'll have to serve detention with me this afternoon. Do you understand?" Lilith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." The teacher frowned at her, and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Introduce yourself to the class, and tell us something about yourself," he said, watching her intently. He barely caught the quick flicker of displeasure in her expression, but it quickly disappeared as she turned to face the class.

"Hey. I'm Lilith Freeman. Call me whatever you want, doesn't matter to me. That's it," she said softly, scanning the faces of her classmates. She was getting some odd looks, mostly due to her outfit, which was not the hideous pink and blue school uniform, seeing as she had yet to get one. Instead, she had decided on black pants with a white shirt, a bow tie, and a black bowler hat.

"Very well then, take a seat next to Yami," Levesque said, pointing to the empty seat next to the boy. Lilith blinked, and then adjusted her book bag, walking down the aisle without a word. She slid into the seat, sending a tiny smiling at the boy with tri-colored hair, who returned it. Levesque handed her a worksheet, and she noticed that everyone around her had one already.

"Get started, Freeman-san," he said in a clipped tone. She resisted the urge to sneer at him. She pulled the pencil out of her hair, feeling the loose French twist loosen more, and then hold. She eyed the worksheet, biting her lip as it teased her, the words running together. She couldn't concentrate.

She could almost feel the clock ticking, but she couldn't bring the pencil down on the paper. She zoned out, her mind back at her house, sorting through her paperwork. She jumped as she heard the classroom door open and close. Looking up, she caught a glimpse of a tall body and chestnut hair.

"Kaiba-san, you're late. Please take a seat and complete this worksheet," Levesque said, his voice calm. Lilith waited for the detention to make an appearance, but it never came. Her mouth dropped open.

She placed her hands on the table, readying herself to stand, but before she got anywhere, a hand landed on top of hers. She stopped, looking at the boy-Yami, she remembered- who shared the black table with her.

He moved his chair closer so he could whisper in her ear without attracting attention. "Don't do it," he murmured, his crimson eyes scolding her. She frowned at him.

"Why the hell not? That's favoritism!" she hissed. He sighed and shook his head, sending his spiky hair waving from side to side.

"I agree. It's awful, but you'll simply end up with detention, or suspension. And that's not a good thing on your first day," he said simply, obviously hoping that she'd accept his reasoning. Lilith smirked.

"Yeah, so? Stand up for what is right, even if you stand alone!" she murmured, and before he could stop her, she shot up, her chair rasping against the cold floor.

"What is it, Lilith?" She glared at the teacher, indignant that he would take such a light tone with her. This matter was of the utmost importance to her. She didn't bother to glance at her classmates, or the person who had come in late. She was focused on her adversary.

"I wish to know why on earth I was issued a detention on my first day of school for being late, while he," –she motioned to the teen who had come in late, who was sitting in the front row, looking rather bored- "he gets off with nothing," she said, her eyes flashing.

Levesque glanced at her, annoyance flashing on his face. "The discipline of any student is my decision, Lilith," he said, his tone suggesting that this was the last he wanted to hear of it. She scowled at him.

"Yes, but when a student is in violation of a rule, it is your job to discipline them correctly. If this is his first violation, I suppose a warning would be acceptable. However, since today is my first day, and therefore my first violation, I should have the same discipline. Does that make sense to you, Levesque-san, or are you simply being sexist?" she huffed, plopping down into her seat.

She watched in interest as the man's pale skin began to grow red in rage. Yami sighed next to her. "That really wasn't the smartest thing for you to do," he murmured.

"Detention, Lilith!" She shot upwards, slamming her hands down on the desk with a resounding thud.

"Excuse me?" Something in her voice made every student turn to look at her. There was a velvet sigh in there, a dangerous peek into the girl that might be hiding within her. Levesque didn't notice.

"I said, detention. If you do not take a seat right now, it will be a trip to the office." She glared at him. Yami tugged on her sleeve gently, pulling her down. The teacher awarded him with a smile.

"Thank you, Yami. Do try to talk some sense into her," he said, looking down his nose at the irate girl. After two or three minutes of whispering, she stood up again.

"That's it, Freeman! Office, right now!" The teacher barked, his liquid brown eyes flashing with rage. The girl smirked, and tipped her hat to him, striding out the door. Levesque turned to Yami.

"Did she not listen to you?" he asked, his voice smoldering. Yami shrugged.

"Actually, she said something about going to the office to complain," he said, watching the pale man's face drop.


	2. Secret

**Lying Eyes: Two**

Lilith wandered through the hallways, taking her time reaching the office. Why should she hurry? If she hurried, chances are she would get lost. She was having a hard enough time trying to find her way around the school-the place was like a maze. She paused to look at some of the drawings hanging in the hallways, and traced her finger over some of the lines, her long nail rasping slightly against the paper.

"Beautiful," she murmured, touching it lightly, her face inches from the paper. With a sigh, she continued on, turning the corner. She was about to reach the office when a hand grabbed her. She gasped, and looked up into Levesque's brown eyes.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me," she muttered, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "What do you want?"

"Stop this nonsense at once and get back into the classroom."

"No! Favoritism is disgusting. I'll come if you revoke the detention," she hissed, her liquid chocolate eyes aflame.

"Look, I'm not about to punish Seto Kaiba! I'm not stupid, I don't want to lose my job!" he exclaimed.

She sneered at him. "What makes you think that you won't lose your job because of this?" she wondered aloud. He flinched.

"Your idle threats don't scare me." She smiled.

"Actually, it's quite obvious that they do scare you. Would you be here, coming after me if they didn't scare you? No? I didn't think so. Now, I suggest you make a choice, because I'm going to the office if you don't revoke the detention," she announced, her hands on her slender hips.

"Look, I can't give Kaiba a detention! He runs the largest company in Japan!" Lilith scowled, her light brown hair shadowing her eyes.

"You're disgusting. Do you really think I give a damn about something like that? You shouldn't, either. The thing that gives people their high and mighty attitudes is when you treat them like they're different. Get over it. Right now. I'm not telling you to give the guy a detention, I'm saying revoke mine because it's unfair. Make your choice," she gritted. Levesque stared at her, surprised. He sighed. He knew when he was defeated.

"Very well. You do not have to serve a detention. I'm warning you, Freeman, if you're late again, you will have a detention! Now, get back to class." She sneered at him, and strode back to the classroom. The two of them entered to find chatting students all over the classroom.

"AHEM!" Silence. Feet scuffed as they all scurried back to their seats as quickly as they could. "Take a seat, Freeman-san," Levesque said. She smirked, and retreated to her spot next to Yami. The handsome boy turned to her.

"I see you've made it back alive. I trust you have no detention?" She smiled at the Game King. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, smiling gently. Lilith grinned, and then settled back into her seat, letting her tense body relax.

* * *

Two classes later, the bell for lunch finally rang. Lilith walked out of her science classroom, yawning to herself. "Damn, that was boring!" she said, stretching. She squeaked as someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She swung around to meet Yami's crimson eyes. "Oh. Hey, what's up?"

"We were all wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch," he said, motioning to the four teens next to him. One was a tall brunette, his hair styled into a spike. Another had long white hair and gentle brown eyes. She smiled. He almost seemed like a big teddy bear. There was a blonde boy with a green jacket and a big grin decorated his face. Last but not least, there was a pretty girl, the only one in the group, apparently, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Sure, thank you for the invite," she said, smiling. "I'm Lilith Freeman, by the way," she told the others, whom she'd never seen before. They smiled at her.

"Tristan here," the brunette boy said.

"Ryou."

"Yugi," a small boy chirped. Lilith started slightly. She hadn't seen him at first. She couldn't help but notice that he was like a shorter, amethyst-eyed clone of Yami without the lightning bolts of blonde in his hair.

"Tea, and I'm so glad that there's finally another girl coming with us!" a brunette girl said, sighing in relief. Lilith giggled.

"And Joey Wheeler is in the house!" the blonde boy yelled, punching the air.

"And in the way, again," a cold voice added. Lilith glanced up, and her eyes narrowed. It was the boy from English who had come in late. She tried to recall what Levesque had called him. Kir, Kira…Kai…

"Kaiba! What the hell do you want?" Joey snapped. Kaiba! That was it! Seto Kaiba. She watched the cobalt-eyed teen sneer at the blonde.

She sighed as Joey began to yell at the other teen, who looked anything but interested. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall, and tried to block the headache she could feel coming on. The yelling continued, and finally, she opened one eye. She nearly snorted at the sight of Kaiba sneering while Yugi and Ryou kept a firm hold on Joey.

"Joey, you do realize that this is pointless, right?" she asked softly, her eyes on the blonde's angry face.

"What the hell you talking about, Lilith?" he snarled. She glared at him.

"I mean that this is a waste of your time, not just mine," she snapped, leaning against the wall, closing her eyes again. She could almost see the realization come over Joey's face. And then she heard Kaiba speak for the second time only.

"I didn't know they let hookers into a school." Her eyes snapped open, and she pushed herself off the wall, strutting over to him, her eyes fixated on his cold expression. She tilted her bowler hat back, feeling it knock a few wisps of her hair loose. She stared up at him, and he smirked at the anger pulsing in her eyes. She leaned in close, standing on her tiptoes, resting her hands on his chest for balance.

"I'm not a hooker," she whispered quietly, her lips close to his ear, "I'm a stripper."

* * *

A/N: How many of you were expecting that? …I don't think I was either, but I made the decision earlier to make her a stripper. Hee hee…Stick around, my friends! Oh, by the way, you might want to check out chapter one again, since it's been reposted.

**Touzoku-ouhi: **Does your penname mean something? I want to know! Thanks. Interesting is good.

**Setalina Muro: **Thanks!

**WhitejellO: **Hmm, that would have been interesting, but I decided not too. It may appear later on, though…

**Twilight:** Yes, I could see Seto getting 'special' treatment too, and that bothered me, because I'm pretty big on fairness. So I thought I'd make it bother Lilith too. Giggle. I would have complained as well. Are you going to update soon?? I hope so, but update when you can, and no sooner than that!


	3. Liquid Lust

**Lying Eyes: Three**

Lilith smiled to herself, feeling Seto's muscles tighten underneath her hands. Whatever he was expecting, it probably hadn't been that little statement. Then again, she loved to make an impression, whether it was good or bad. She blew into his ear softly, and then lowered herself down, standing flat on the ground again. Again, his muscles tensed, and he grasped her wrists, pulling her hands off of him. With a grin, she slipped out of his grasp. She eyed him, smirking. Had she rendered the great Seto Kaiba speechless? How delightful!

"I was kidding, sweetheart. You shouldn't believe everything you hear. Sayonara, Kaiba-kun," she whispered.

She gave the cold teen a swift wink, tipped her bowler hat, and then sashayed her way over to Yami. The other teen eyed her strangely, but began to walk with her, Joey and the rest of them hurrying to catch up with the teens.

"Hey, Lilith! What'd you say to Kaiba?" Joey asked. "He looked like he didn't know what hit him for a few seconds there!" She smiled.

"Nothing really. Nothing in the slightest. I really just assured him that I wasn't a hooker," she said, taking off her bowler hat and putting it on Tea's head. "Hold that for a minute, would you?" she asked, letting her hair down. Tea, holding onto the black and lace creation, made a face.

"I still can't believe he called you a hooker!" she exclaimed. Lilith shrugged.

"His problem, not mine. I'm kinda used to it. One of the guys I used to know called me that all the time. It was his nickname for me. Horrible, yes, but the hell with it," she muttered, taking the hat back from Tea and placing it jauntily over her redone hair.

"Now, I believe food is calling," she said, taking off like a rocket. Joey let out a yell of happiness and sped after her, followed closely by Tristan. Tea, Yami, Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes, and continued at a more sedate pace, knowing they'd catch up with the other teens soon enough.

* * *

After a loud lunch full of joking around and eating, Lilith and the rest of the group headed back into classes, all of them wishing the day would just get over soon.

* * *

Lilith snickered to herself, tossing her keys up and down. The look on the teacher's face when she walked into the classroom last class had been priceless. When the woman had turned around, Tea had whispered that she was a real stickler for rules, especially about the uniforms. Which explained the look of absolute horror, which had turned into disgust. Personally, Lilith thought it was hysterical.

Still smirking, she grabbed her keys out of the air, heading over to her blue Corvette. She unlocked the doors and slid in, taking off her bowler hat so she could see while driving. She backed up, and headed out of the parking lot. She nearly slammed on her brakes as a limo caught her eye. She recognized it from that morning. She growled, and watched Seto Kaiba climb in. She raised an eyebrow. It figured. With a sigh, she hit the gas, and made her way home.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sighed to himself as he left his limo, entering the Dragon's Wings Bar with a nod at the bouncers. They let him through, even if he was only eighteen. Who was going to say no to Seto Kaiba? The owner of the bar showed up instantly, leading him to his seat with the other businessmen he was meeting. To his dismay, they were right up front by the stage, which, in his mind, did not make for an ideal business area.

His partners greeted him, and then the man on stage recaptured their attention. "Now, ladies and gentleman, what you've all been waiting for, the elusive Night Demon!" Seto groaned mentally. All of his partners clearly had no interest in business at the moment. Their eyes were glued on stage. He rested a hand on the table, ready to push himself up, but then froze.

Night Demon had just made her way onto the stage, and even under the lace veil and smoky eye makeup, he knew her. There was no mistaking those liquid chocolate eyes. He watched Lilith, stunned, as she flipped the veil up, and then discarded it on the floor of the stage. She smirked into the audience, her crimson-painted lips attracting their eyes. She pulled up a stool and straddled it, leaning forward.

Seto noticed her clothing choice instantly. A midnight blue, cropped corset laced up in front, and from the position she was in, he could see the tops of her breasts, and the way the corset was slipping slightly, it was threatening to be more than just the top of her breasts. A black lace shawl was attached to the corset, providing a small covering for her bare shoulders. Her shorts were just above mid-thigh length, and they hugged her hips seductively. Her feet were bare, but they led to legs that were covered in shimmering fishnet stockings, which made her legs seem extraordinarily long. Her hair was pulled back loosely, a few curled strands falling to her shoulders.

'I thought she was kidding!' was the first thought to rise in his mind. He concentrated on her, noting the microphone she now held in her hands.

"Good evening. I'm glad you could make it," she purred, looking out into the audience, her eyes everywhere. She tossed the microphone into her left hand, using her right to swing the stool out from underneath her. "Hope you enjoy the show."

With that, she tossed the microphone to a stagehand, and a male appeared next to her. She wound an arm around his neck, pressing close against him, closing her eyes as the beat of the music began.

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Seto watched, his eyes slightly wide, as she spun herself away from the male and then pulled him with her. She swept his feet out from underneath him, and followed him to the floor, pinning his wrists to the ground, and then her lips hovered above his, teasing. She sat up again, pulling him with her, straddling his hips.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

She thrust him away and flipped herself up, continuing her dance with sensual hip movements that left the audience breathless. Her eyes gleamed as she shimmied her way over to a nearby stripper pole. Seto raised an eyebrow as she stretched, cat-like, and wound herself around the item, a slender leg wrapped around it, holding her body up, as she bent backwards, flashing the audience a seductive smile.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to what I've said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Seto felt his breath catch as she performed an intricate move, her face portraying a look of pure ecstasy. She launched into a series of moves that was hard to follow, but his cold cobalt eyes followed her swaying body through it all. She was pure lust in liquid form, her body twisting and turning with the beat, dancing with a vigor that was rarely found.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its getting harder and harder to breathe_

He averted his eyes, trying to concentrate on the business deal he wanted to get done. But a flash of movement caught his eye, and when he turned to look, she had the male dancer in such a provocative position that he felt heat rise in his cheeks. He watched the duo dance, each movement seductive and daring to the last. Finally, the song wound down, and with a bow and a wink, Lilith left the stage. Seto glanced back at his business partners, and made a split second decision. He could benefit from this girl.

"Gentleman, I'm sorry, but I need to take my leave. Contact my secretary and arrange an appointment if you wish to speak with me," he said coldly, getting up. He ignored their protests, and made his way to the bar, asking for the owner. He exchanged a few words with the man, and then smirked. The owner began to lead him away.

* * *

Lilith sighed to herself, undoing her corset and grabbing her bra. She hooked it, and was reaching for her shirt as she heard the door open. She spun, her eyes wide, and stumbled, hitting the mirror, trying to cover herself. Simply because she danced in revealing clothing didn't mean that she wasn't modest. Her chocolate eyes widened even more, and she clutched her shirt to her chest, trying to hide herself.

"Kaiba??"

* * *

A/N: And there, my friends, I end. And make no mistake, Lilith was telling him the truth-she's not a stripper. You'll understand after next chapter!

**WhitejellO: **Hee hee. I loved that line. Thanks!

**Setalina Muro: **I don't think many people were expecting that ending….giggle. Thanks!

**Touzoku-ouhi: **Awesome penname, then. That's really cool. I was going to make her kiss him, but then I decided that really wasn't her style. So I changed it. Thanks!

**Twilight: **Meh. The light speed won't last long, I promise. I've had a day and a half to write, since school won't let me come back yet. It kinda sucks. I'm missing things I need to know…Thanks!


	4. Offer Me Hell

**Lying Eyes: Four**

She clutched the shirt to her small frame tightly, her knuckles white. His lips curved upwards into his infamous smirk, and she began to recover from her shock. She shook her head, and Seto noticed it was almost as if she was shaking off the bout of insecurity. Lilith sighed to herself.

"Well, Kaiba? Why are you in my dressing room?' she wondered aloud, slipping her shirt over her head. Once she was done with that, she turned to straighten the mirror she'd knocked over. Seto looked at her, realizing for the first time that she defied every rule about personality. She was unpredictable. Her outfit that she now wore was insanely conservative, consisting of an ankle-length black skirt, a long sleeved, high-necked blouse, and flip-flops. It was the exact opposite of the way she'd been dressed on stage, and only had the black theme in common with the outfit she'd worn to school.

"Kaiba? I'm waiting for an answer," she said, her voice startling him out of his thoughts. He smirked at her, and Lilith realized that she felt like a mouse cornered by a lion.

"I have an offer for you." He watched her bristle. She rolled her eyes, snatching her purse of the table, pulling the clip from her hair, and letting the mass of brown strands tumble down.

"Yeah, don't they all. I'm not going to sleep with you. I'm a dancer," she said, a bitter edge weaving in her tone. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Freeman. There are much prettier whores out there," he snapped. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"You don't think I'm pretty? Oh, I'm hurt, Kaiba-kun. Now, if you don't mind, I'm out of here," she announced, making for the door. She was halfway out of the room, when she was whirled around and slammed against the open door. She glared up into Seto's eyes. "Let me go this instant," she hissed, her eyelashes shading her eyes. She felt his hands tighten around her biceps, and hissed. There would be bruises in the form of his hands tomorrow.

"Don't you dismiss me, Freeman. You might want to hear my offer before you make rash decisions," he snapped. She sniffed haughtily, closing her eyes. He shook her slightly, and her eyes opened again, the liquid chocolate color darkening to an angry red-brown. He watched her for a moment, and finally realized she wasn't going to interrupt him.

"Now then, Freeman, my offer. I want to employ you. You'd be a dancer at the Moonlit Shore. Got it?" he asked, loosening his grip. She kept her face blank.

"I thank you for the offer, Kaiba, but I'm quite content with the job I have here. Your offer is generous, but I'm afraid I must refuse it," she said, pulling out of his grip to pick up her purse. She headed for the door, noting that he made no move to stop her. As her feet caressed the threshold of the door, his silky voice reached her ears.

"Perhaps offer…wasn't quite the correct word," he purred. Lilith froze.

"What do you mean?"

"How old are you, Freeman?" he asked, smirking. He watched her back tense the slightest bit.

"I'm eighteen, Kaiba, why? If this is your way of trying to woo a girl, I'd hate to see what you do in a normal conversation," she snapped. He smirked, noting that she seemed to be losing her cool.

"You're not eighteen, Freeman. You've just barely turned seventeen. But you look eighteen though, don't you, so you knew you could get away with it. But you can't. Not anymore."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Kaiba-san," she said coldly. Seto knew he was getting to her, and that meant that he'd almost won.

"I think I do, Lilith. You see, I asked your employer for a computer. I looked you up, and what a shock. Your birthday was less than three months ago. And it was just your seventeenth birthday. So, technically, I can stop you from dancing here. You're too young." Lilith bit her lip. She knew exactly where this was heading.

"You're blackmailing me." She needed no answer. But she got one anyway, in the form of the victorious smirk that was sliding across his lips.

"Let's put it this way, Freeman. My offer stands. I'll discuss payment with you tomorrow. I'll give you time to decide. You can work for me, or give up dancing in any club in the area. I want your decision by eight tomorrow." With that, he strode from the room. Lilith watched the door swing shut with a gentle click, and slide down to the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"Hell has come to visit…" she said softly, "And now it wants my soul."

* * *

A/N: Yes, my friends, I'm back. I'm really sorry it took so long. Just to tell you, this is very unlikely to turn out as a Seto/OC. In other words, I don't think I'll be putting Lilith and Seto together. A few comments. I don't know how the age thing really works. I just made it like that for plot purposes. My bad. I know I should look things like that up, but I'm lazy. The ending. Yes, it's a little weird. If you didn't catch it, her soul is basically dancing, and Seto's trying to harness that part of her. That will be explained more later on.

Next chapter: Lilith makes her decision (hard choice…) and some of her friends show up to give Seto a piece of their mind…

**Twilight: **AHHH! I've been so bad… I really need to go read the latest chapter of Uninvited…my bad, I'm bad bad bad! Sorry!

**WhiteJellO: **I thought it fit really well too! Yes…bar does not equal good meeting spot.

**Touzoku-ouhi: **Erm…she's not a stripper. Technically, she's an exotic dancer, but she prefers 'entertainer'. Don't even ask how I know that. My characters speak to me. Be scared. And dammit, I forgot the disclaimer for Maroon Five's song. I'll do that this time.

I DON'T OWN "HARDER TO BREATHE"!

And just in case I forgot to do this the first chapter:

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH EITHER!

**Setalina Muro: **Yeah, she's pretty close to one, but she's not….My style threw you off? How so? I guess it was a little different…


End file.
